memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Jay Chattaway
Emmy-winning composer Jay Chattaway has written musical scores for numerous episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager, and Star Trek: Enterprise. He has been nominated for an Emmy Award five times for his work on Star Trek, winning in 2001 for his score for the Star Trek: Voyager series finale, "Endgame". Chattaway also composed the music for two of the three Missing in Action films. In pieces of background signage (such as the ''Voyager'' crew manifest), there is a listing of Chattaway's name, meaning that in a literal interpretation, there is a Starfleet officer named Jay Chattaway. Credits * TNG: ** "Tin Man" ** "In Theory" ** "Darmok" ** "Silicon Avatar" ** "The Game" ** "A Matter of Time" ** "Hero Worship" ** "The Masterpiece Society" ** "Power Play" ** "The Outcast" ** "The First Duty" ** "The Perfect Mate" ** "I, Borg" ** "The Inner Light" ** "Realm of Fear" ** "Relics" ** "True Q" ** "A Fistful of Datas" ** "Chain of Command, Part I" ** "Chain of Command, Part II" ** "Aquiel" ** "Birthright, Part I" ** "Birthright, Part II" ** "Starship Mine" ** "The Chase" ** "Frame of Mind" ** "Rightful Heir" ** "Descent, Part I" ** "Descent, Part II" ** "Interface" ** "Gambit, Part I" ** "Gambit, Part II" ** "Dark Page" ** "Inheritance" ** "Sub Rosa" ** "Lower Decks" ** "Eye of the Beholder" ** "Journey's End" ** "Emergence" ** "Preemptive Strike" * DS9: ** "A Man Alone" ** "Past Prologue" ** "Dax" ** "If Wishes Were Horses" ** "Dramatis Personae" ** "Cardassians" ** "Necessary Evil" ** "Rivals" ** "Armageddon Game" ** "Shadowplay" ** "Profit and Loss" ** "The Maquis, Part I" ** "The Collaborator" ** "Tribunal" ** "The Search, Part I" ** "The Search, Part II" ** "Equilibrium" ** "The Abandoned" ** "Civil Defense" ** "''Defiant''" ** "Visionary" ** "Through the Looking Glass" ** "Family Business" ** "The Adversary" ** "Hippocratic Oath" ** "Rejoined" ** "Starship Down" ** "Our Man Bashir" ** "Paradise Lost" ** "Return to Grace" ** "Bar Association" ** "Rules of Engagement" ** "For the Cause" ** "To the Death" ** "Broken Link" ** "The Ship" ** "Things Past" ** "The Darkness and the Light" ** "The Begotten" ** "By Inferno's Light" ** "Ties of Blood and Water" ** "Ferengi Love Songs" ** "Empok Nor" ** "Call to Arms" ** "Sons and Daughters" ** "Favor the Bold" ** "Resurrection" ** "One Little Ship" ** "Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night" ** "His Way" ** "Time's Orphan" ** "Tears of the Prophets" ** "Afterimage" ** "Chrysalis" ** "It's Only a Paper Moon" ** "Chimera" ** "Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang" ** "Strange Bedfellows" ** "The Changing Face of Evil" * VOY: ** "Caretaker" ** "Time and Again" ** "The Cloud" ** "Emanations" ** "Prime Factors" ** "Cathexis" ** "Learning Curve" ** "Twisted" ** "Non Sequitur" ** "Maneuvers" ** "Prototype" ** "Death Wish" ** "Threshold" ** "Investigations" ** "Innocence" ** "Tuvix" ** "Sacred Ground" ** "The Chute" ** "Future's End, Part I" ** "Future's End, Part II" ** "Blood Fever" ** "Rise" ** "Before and After" ** "Displaced" ** "Scorpion" ** "Scorpion, Part II" ** "Scientific Method" ** "Random Thoughts" ** "Hunters" ** "Retrospect" ** "Unforgettable" ** "One" ** "Night" ** "In the Flesh" ** "Counterpoint" ** "The Fight" ** "Think Tank" ** "Warhead" ** "Equinox, Part I" ** "Equinox, Part II" ** "Dragon's Teeth" ** "Riddles" ** "Pathfinder" ** "Collective" ** "Spirit Folk" ** "The Haunting of Deck Twelve" ** "Fury" ** "Drive" ** "Repression" ** "Shattered" ** "The Void" ** "Human Error" ** "Author, Author" ** "Endgame" * ENT: ** "Fight or Flight" ** "Unexpected" ** "Civilization" ** "Cold Front" ** "Shuttlepod One" ** "Detained" ** "Two Days and Two Nights" ** "Carbon Creek" ** "The Seventh" ** "Vanishing Point" ** "The Catwalk" ** "Cease Fire" ** "The Breach" ** "Bounty" ** "Anomaly" ** "The Shipment" ** "North Star" ** "Stratagem" ** "Azati Prime" ** "E²" ** "Zero Hour" ** "Storm Front, Part I" ** "Cold Station 12" ** "Awakening" ** "United" ** "Divergence" ** "Bound" ** "Terra Prime" External Links * * Chattaway, Jay es:Jay Chattaway